Guruguru
by Salary Dam
Summary: P3 Who have ever think of hiding in Mt.Fuji when you're playing Hide-and-Seek in Iwatodai?Nah,Only Aigis...
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hey there!Now I'm too lazy to play P3 this month(I don't know why,maybe scared of Nyx??),but I'm sure I'll play it again after my Science competition…

Okay,I really like combination of Ken-Aigis-Koromaru,but this fic is centered around Aigis and Koromaru.And I also like song 'GuruguruHimawari version'by Eufonius from Himawari!.

_Italic: Koromaru's translated words_

End of words;Guruguru!!!

0o0o0o0

Aigis shuts the door behind her.She then looked at the sleeping Canine in front of her.

"It's not polite to disturb someone's sleep."She said quietly,then passes the dog.She walks upstairs,then place her bag on the chair of her room.

_ZAAAAAAASH_

"What is that sound?"She thought loudly,then walk downstairs.

It was just rain.It was raining outside.

"Oh…"She said blankly.

All the SEES member but her and Koromaru is not home yet.She doesn't really think about it,because she knows there's nothing dangerous in school(daytime),besides Yukari and the others will take good care of Minato.

"Arf!!"Aigis surprised,then turns at the Canine."Woof!Woof!!"

"Koromaru-san…?"She said."What do you mean by 'Let's go to the Naganaki Shrine!'?"

"Woof!"He barked again._'Yes,let's go!I want to visit Master's grave…'_

"…Okay."She said,smiling.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**At the Naganaki Shrine**

"Arf!!Woof!"Koromaru barked._'This is it!Master's grave!!'_

"Let's pray,Koromaru-san."

Then the both of them(Koromaru prays on his heart)prays.

"Shall we go home?"Aigis asks.

"Woof!!"Koromaru whimpers._'No!Let's play hide-and-seek!!!'_

"Hide-and…-seek??"Aigis ask blankly,then searching for the word 'Hide-and-Seek'.After found knows what is Hide-and-Seek,she stared at Koromaru."Alright."

Koromaru barked loudly._'I'll be the one who're seeking,and you'll be the one who're hiding!!'_

"Okay."She really doesn't mind about playing with her best friend,and she doen't mind playing whatever game is it.

"Arf,woof woof!!"Koromaru then turns._'Ok,I'll count!Aigis,you should hide!1…2…3…'_

Aigis quickly run to the Naganaki Shrine's exit.Honestly,she doesn't know where to hide,but she's sure that place would be any place farthest from the Seeker's place.Then something clicked at her mind."I know.Fujiyama-san."

Turning the turbo-rocket on her leg,she run by the speed of (almost same as)light.At minutes,she arrived at the Mt.Fuji's feet(WOAAAAAAAAAAAAA…Hey,remember this is a crazy fanfic!!).She then quickly climbs it,then at minutes she arrived at the summit."Now,I will just wait for Koromaru-san."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koromaru's leg now is too tired.He already search all places on the Iwatodai,but he hasn't find her.He feels like he's gonna collapse,but couraged himself._'I've already searched the Dorm,but she's not there…What sould I do?'_

His face then lit up._'Don't tell me…She's kidnapped by some strangers!?Whaaa!!'_He jumped._'Yes,it must be it!Uh,it's really dangerous!!What if the strangers steal my riceballs from her?!Gotta go!!! '_He then run,not knowing the direction is.Yes,he's sure that Aigis is carrying a bunch of riceballs for their lunch…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aigis stared at the scenery blankly.She had been waiting for 2 hours.The rain is just getting more hard and badly."Where is Koromaru-san?I'm bored of waiting…"

Maybe it's only she who're hiding in this place?Nah,it couldn't be.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Late Night**

Koromaru can't walk anymore.He wishes Aigis would just come with her usually blank stares…But,he can't give up now!Aigis—No,his riceballs is in danger!!He couraged himself again,then ran with all his might.

He hopes he will find her and his riceballs soon...

0o0o0o0

A/N : End of chapter 1!!What do you think?Heheh,crazy Aigis!And Koromaru's only thinking about food…--

This chapter's meaning is like the one of 'GuruguruHV''s translated lyrics_; '__kono oka de kimi wo matteru'_,which means Aigis is waiting for Koromaru at Mt.Fuji!!

Well,what happens to the rest of the SEES members?Heheh,they'll appeared in the next chappie…Anyway,please review!

Sorry for the bad grammars…

Until next time,see ya


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : …Greetings.Hahah!Do I sounded like Aigis?Anyway,this is the second chapter!! I still like 'GuruguruHimawari Version'very much…

To the reviewers :

**Iwillunleashmypersonauponyou** : Yeah,I also think it was strange…But at least I've try!

**Mr. Thumbsup **: Heehee!!Thanks!I really appreciate it!!!

End of words;Guruguru!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rain has just been stopped.

Mitsuru shrugged.Just where did Aigis and Koromaru is?The Dark Hour is coming…

"What's wrong,Mitsuru?"Akihiko appeared from behind."Still waiting for them,eh?"

"Yes."She replies cooly."I wonder where they are…"

"Don't worry,I know they can take care of themselves."

"…Maybe you're right..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs,Minato and friends also waiting for the Gynoid and Canine.

"Arrrgh!!Where the hell is them?!"Junpei yells."Minato!Let's go to Tartarus already!You know I really want to level-up,because mine is the lowest!!!"(Yes,I don't use Junpei often since Mitsuru joined because I'm too lazy to use him…The latest level of him…23 00 while the others were about 60!Hahah,I feel bad for Junpei…)

"Be patient,won't you Stupei?!I'm also worried about them!!"Yukari yells back at him.

"Who said I worry about them?!I worry about myself,and my level!!"Junpei said.

"Hold on,I'm still searching…"Fuuka said in Juno's crystal.

"Fuuka-chan.don't push yourself too hard…"Ken looks at her worriedly.

"It's okay."Fuuka smiles gently."Thanks,Ken-kun."

Ken smiles back at her.

"I've located them!!"Fuuka's loud yell make Ken(who're nearest to her) jumped."Koromaru is on the northest part of Iwatodai,while Aigis is uknown!!"

"…Ya know,if that's the case then you should said you've found Koromaru instead of 'them'…"Junpei said.

"Shut up,Stupei!!!"Yukari yells on the top of her voice.

"Okay,shall we go get him?"Minato ask his friends.

"Duh!'Course dude!!!"Junpei said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koromaru collapsed.He can't walk again.

'_Heh…bye,my riceballs…Aigis…'_

"Koromaru!!!"Koromaru can hear Ken's voice,then turns to see the rest of SEES members running to him.

"Are you alright?!"Fuuka quickly heals his tired legs.

"What happened?"Minato asked.

"Hey pal,are you're drivin' crazy?We can't talk to a dog!!"Junpei said,punching Minato lightly at head.

"We need Aigis to tell what is Koro-chan's saying…"Yukari looked around."…But where is she?"

"Duh!You know that she is missing!!"Junpei said lazily,make Yukari to throw a death-glare to him.

"Yamagishi,can you locate her?"Mitsuru asked.

"Hold on…"Fuuka began to searching."Ah!She is in the highest place in Japan!!"

"HIGHEST PLACE IN JAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?!!!!!!"Junpei screams.

"Mt.Fuji,right??"Yukari asks.

"Mm…maybe."Fuuka replies.

"Why would she be there?"Ken said,rubbing his head.

Suddenly,a noisy sound was heared,and seconds after that a helicopter arrived.Everyone's jaw's dropped.

"This is Kirijo Company's helicopter."Mitsuru explained ignorantly."Hurry,we should get her."Mitsuru said,then seat herself in the helicopter.

"Ah…Ah…Ah…Ye-Yes…"The rest of the SEES member muttered.

"Hurry up!!"Mitsuru called.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Arrived at Mt.Fuji**

Koromaru looks around,then find Aigis sat herself quietly,already looked like a statue.

"Woooooof!!!"Koromaru jumped to Aigis.

"There she is!!Aigis!!!"Everyone runs to her.

"Why do you came here?"Minato asks.

"Me and Koromaru are playing Hide-and-Seek."Everyone froze at the word that she just said before.

"Hide-and-Seek??Just that?Why do you have to hide here?"Yukari said.

"Isn't the Hider should hiding in the farthest place of the Seeker?"Aigis said blankly.

Everyone's jaw's dropped.

"HELL!!!WE ALL COME HERE ONLY TO FIND A GYNOID WHO'RE HIDING IN MT.FUJI JUST BECAUSE SHE'S PLAYING HIDE-AND-SEEK!!!ISN'T THAT CRAZY????!!!!!"Junpei yells to the world.

"HECK!!!WON'T THE STUPID STUPEI STOPS TALKING?????!!!!!"Yukari yells to the sky.

"Oh!Yukari nee-chan,are you playing a tongue twister?!Count me in!!"Ken said happily.

"HE GETS TO GUESS WHICH GUEST HAS GAS!!!"Ken also yelled to the sky.

"Oh,are you challenging me Ken-kun?Let's see if you can beat me!!"Yukari replies.

"SHE SEES THE SEA INSIDE THE SHEEP-CARRYING-SHIP THEN SHE SEEK THE SEALED SECRET SHIELD THEN SHE GETS A SEASICK AND SHE SAYS 'SHIT'!!!"

"You're good,Yukari nee-chan!!"Ken said.

"You're good too,Ken-kun!!"Yukari replies.

"Ah,I can do that easily!"Junpei said."CHIDORI LEARNS TO USE CHIDORI( A technique from Naruto) THEN USE IT AT CHIDORI(Chidori Kaname, Fullmetal Panic)!!!"

"Hey,that's only repeating a word!!"Ken,Yukari,and Junpei laughed.

Koromaru looked at Aigis._'Where's my riceballs,Aigis?'_

"Ah.Here you are."She then handed Koromaru a box of riceballs,then open it.

"Arf!!"Kroromaru ate the riceballs happily.Aigis smiled at him.

"Akihiko,what time is it?"Mitsuru ask.

"1:00 AM…The dark hour's ended."Akihiko replies.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?????????!!!!!!!!!!!"Junpei screams."WHAT ABOUT MY LEVELING-UP?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wait 'till tonight's Dark Hour,Stupei!!"Yukari giggles.

"WHAT?!Oh man…"Everyone laughed.

So it's all the happy end after all!"Hey,I'm not happy!Make my level higher,won't ya?!"Hahah,just ignore Junpei!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N : Finally,it's finished!I got the tongue twister's quotes from Pokemon Special Diamond and Pearl's generation!Just visit feel sorry for Junpei…I'm too lazy for traveling with him!

Sorry for the grammars…and the characters who're OOC…and sorry for all…

I still don't know if I'm going to continuing this story and make this two-chapter is part one,or end it just like this…

Well,for know…See ya!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N :

A/N : Oh,Hey!-Okay,this time's Yukari(Previously is Aigis;…Greetings)!Finally,I decided to continue this fanfic…But I'm still not confident for continuing this fic…sobto the reviewers :

**lil'creator: Thanks for remembering me about the mistake!I guess it's when Akihiko said something about '1.00'…or not?Anyway,thanks for reviewing!**

**Mr.Thumbsup: Yeah,this is a random fic…random fic…GuruguruRandom…**

I decide to make this fic is like a random drabbles,just like I change the title

And,I've changed the style cause this style is more easy to do

I still like GuruguruHV,but I haven't read the English translation of it…Even though I can translate it a BIIIIIT,I still don't understand it!Where do I can found it!?

End of words,Guruguru!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**GuruguruRandom Chapter 2**

**Favourite Drink?**

Junpei: Here is the Grand-Big-Show!Junpei&Ken SEES Observation!!

Ken: Why me??

Junpei: Okay,so this time we will search about SEES's Favourite Drink!Ta-Daah!!

Ken: Why me??

Junpei: Let's ask Minato first…

**Minato**

Junpei: Hey Pal,what's your favorite drink?

Minato: Eh?...I like something spicy and hot.

Ken: Eeeeeh!?So you were true that time?!

Minato: What?When?

Ken: When you said you prefer Coffe with Tabasco!

Junpei: WHAT?!Dude,are you serious?

Minato: Off Course!Why do I must lie?

Ken: …

Junpei: O-Okay…so,let's ask the others!

**Yukari**

Ken: Yukari-san,what's your favourite drink?

Yukari: We-Well…Actually now I don't have any…Every drinks is great…

Junpei: NOW?Hmm…That means in the past you have any!C'mon,just tell us!

Yukari: …But don't laugh,okay?

Ken: I can handle that…but Junpei-san?

Junpei: Don't worry!Now,tell us!!

Yukari: …Strawberry juice.

Ken: Err…Is that funny?

Junpei: It's normal for me…Why do you like it?

Yukari: Honestly,I don't really like strawberry juice…sometimes it tastes too sour,so I don't like it…

Ken: So why do you like it?

Yukari: Well,my favourite color is pink.Strawberry juice's color is pink.So…

Junpei: PUH!!SO YOU LIKE IT ONLY BECAUSE OF THE COLOR OF IT?!HAHAHAHAH!!

Yukari: Hey!You promise not to laugh,don't you!?Besides,I'm still 5!My brain is still innocent and childish!

Ken: Oh well…Next!

**Fuuka**

Ken: Fuuka-san,what's your favourite drink?

Fuuka: Huh?Why do you ask?

Ken: Don't know.Ask Junpei-san.

Junpei: For my collection data(lie)!Now answer it already.

Ken: _(liar!)_Glaring at Junpei

Fuuka: Actually,I like Green Tea.

Junpei: Why?'coz it match you hair?

Fuuka: Huh?What do you mean??I like it because it's calming and relaxing…

Ken: Just ignore him.Next!

**Akihiko**

Junpei: Akihiko-senpai,what's your favourite drink?

Akihiko: Energy Drink.

Junpei: Oh.Okay,next!

Ken: Eh?Why don't we ask the reason?

Junpei: I already know.It's simple to guess…_Energy Drink._

Ken: …Oh!I get it.Next!

**Mitsuru**

Junpei: Senpai,what is your favourite drink?

Mitsuru: Coffe.

Ken: Do you still like it if I added some sugar and sweet things inside?

Mitsuru: Yes.Whatever things you added,Coffe is Coffe.

Junpei: Then,are you want to drink a Coffe with Tabasco?

Mitsuru: …What did you just said?

Junpei: Actually,Minato lik—HUMPH!!Junpei's mouth were covered by Ken's hand

Ken: Hohoh,He's just joking!There's no way someone can drink a Coffe with a Tabasco!Next!

Meanwhile in the other room,Minato is coughing for some uknown reason

**Aigis**

Junpei: Aigis,what's your fav—Hey.Do robots drinks?

Ken: Don't know.Ask her.

Aigis: We robots doesn't need drinks.

Junpei: So you probably don't have a favourite drink,right?Oh,how boring…

Aigis: Actually,Junpei-san,you can ask Koromaru-san.As long as I remember,he have some favourite drinks.

Junpei: Really?!Okay,we'll ask him right no—Hey.Do dogs drinks?

Ken: DOGS DO DRINKS!!How can you be so stupid…?

Junpei: Hey,easy man!I'm just kidding!!Now,let's go to Koro-Hey.Do we understand Koromaru's words?

Ken: Don't know.Ask her.

Aigis: Don't worry,I'll go with you.

Junpei: Okay,Next!

**Koromaru**

Ken: Koromaru,what's your favourite drink?

Junpei: Hey,are you crazy?We can't talk to a dog!

Koromaru: Woof!Woof!!

Aigis: He says;"Milk"

Junpei: A milk,huh?That's good.

Ken: …

Junpei: 'kay,let's ask the other membe-Hey.i haven't ask you yet,Ken.

Ken: Well,mine is same as Koromaru,Milk.

Junpei: Why—Oh.I get it.

Ken: ?

Junpei:_He wants to get taller…man,well I know he's short…_

Junpei: So that's all!

Ken: Wait.I haven't ask you yet,Junpei-san.

Junpei: Me?Well,I love Softdrinks…

Ken: Oh…Softdrinks.I though you love a Coffe with Tabasco,like Minato-san.

Junpei: SweatdroppedI'M NOT MINATO!!AND I'LL DIE IF I DRINK THAT!!

Minato: Is someone call me?Hey Junpei,would you like a cup of Coffe?

Junpei: A Coffe,huh?Did you mean A Coffe with a Tabasco?Sorry!

Minato: Nope,this time's different.And I like it better.

Ken: What is it?

Minato: A Coffe with chili.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N : Well,finished!I don't remember it correctly,but I'm sure when Ken drink coffe and ask about the coffe-thingy,there is a choice;'-With a Tabasco'.And I get inspired by that…Hahah!

Anyway,I've seen 10 year old Mitsuru.She's so CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTEEEEEEEEEE!!

I REALLY WANT TO HUG HER!!And I've seen Akihiko and Mitsuru when they're still in Middle School too.Akihiko hasn't really changed,while Mitsuru…Well,I can't explain it.I like her high-school form better than her middle-school form,but I like her 10-year old form better than her high-school form!!She's so cute…

Oh,and I heard P3 FES English is coming on 22 April?Is that true??I don't know…

If this fic got a good response,I'll continue it.If don't…Well,I still haven't decided yet wether to continue the story or end the story.But guess now I'll just continue it.

Well,See you later!!


End file.
